


Assistance

by eerian_sadow



Series: Avalon [101]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-10-16
Updated: 2009-10-16
Packaged: 2018-10-14 22:01:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10545048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eerian_sadow/pseuds/eerian_sadow
Summary: it's okay to ask for help.  really.





	

**Author's Note:**

> a while back, I read a fic featuring one of the Dinobots as an artist. For the life of me, I can’t remember what the name of the fic is (or which Dino was the artist for that matter) but the concept was too adorable and stuck with me. It was perfect for this prompt. Yes, this is Avalon-verse, several months post 1986 movie, but before the end of Days in Avalon.
> 
> Author's Notes 10.16.2009: the fic mentioned above is [Art In Me](http://www.transfan-asylum.net/scribblings/art_in_me.htm) by Nightwind. it's adorable. you should read it if you haven't.

He had ignored the Dinobot when Slag came into his workroom. For whatever reason, the younger mech was fascinated with his work and would spend hours watching him paint and that was fine—mostly, he was still just a sparkling after all—but today he wasn’t just watching.

He was hovering. Looming even, over Sunstreaker’s shoulder and that just wasn’t going to work any longer.

The yellow Twin spun around and stared the Dinobot squarely in the optics. “What do you want, Slag?”

Slag looked stunned by the reaction, and a little hurt. He hesitantly held up a broken pencil. “Me Slag need pencil sharpener.”

The artist immediately felt bad. “I’m sorry I yelled. Why didn’t you just ask?”

“You Sunstreaker get mad when me Slag interrupt.” The young mech looked sadly at the floor. “You always say me Slag have to stay quiet for you Sunstreaker to work.”

That was true. He had said that, the second time the Dinobot had come in to observe him. “I didn’t mean it that way, Slag. If you need help, you can say something. That’s different than just talking or distracting me from my work.”

Slag looked up hesitantly. “Me Slag can ask for any kind of help?”

“Whatever you need, Slag.” Internally, he winced at the words; Bluestreak was really rubbing off on him.

The Dinobot pulled a sketchpad from subspace. “Me Slag try drawing like you Sunstreaker, but it not look same. How you Sunstreaker make drawing look real?”

If he had been Human, Sunstreaker would have blinked in surprise. That wasn’t the kind of help he was expecting to be asked for at all. He smiled and waved the young mech over to his drawing table.

“First,” he said, taking a pencil from the cup on the table, “You have to start with the right kind of tools.”  



End file.
